


Yandere Prompts and such

by Just_wandering_dont_mind_me



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Yandere, blood tw, some gore here and there, some violence none directed towards the reader tho, they're all yanderes like what was expected here?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me/pseuds/Just_wandering_dont_mind_me
Summary: just as the title says. Yandere prompts





	1. Chapter 1

(My dude I need some some yandere Natemare in my life. I always love the concept of him using his voice on you when you struggle with him or how scares you are he just turned just a bit softer to gain your trust again. Just damn I love it. But I also love? If he received the love back and is just an overjoyed psycho cause the love of his life loves him back. )

My dude my homie my home slice bread slice I am h e r e for this shit give me that sweet sweet terror and angst of his little songbird accidentally hearing a note of him singing a tune and a song that he’s made and is currently using to terrifying the shit out of someone that bothered his senpai.

Give me the full brute Force of a sirens song specifically made to absolutely drown any who hear it in their worst horrors and unspeakable fears.

Give me his senpai hearing just a single note of this because he forgot that they were getting home early and in the middle of his current project he heard them scream and a loud thud as if they hit the floor.

Give me Yandere Mare who for his entire world revolves around them does anything and everything he can to protect them and keep them safe from any possible issue or harm, forced to find them crumpled in a ball, tears streaming down their face as they cry and beg for it to stop.  
Give me Yandere Mare about to crack from knowing that he had completely abandoned his desire to keep them happy and safe and was instead the cause of their pain.

Give me a heartbroken and breaking down Yandere Mare as he tries to sing to them. To take it all away as he holds them only to be shoved back weakly as if his songbird just doesn't even have the strength to do more than barely shove him back an inch as they now sob silently and shake oh how they would shake which would only lead to his emotions finally spilling over. His eyes darkening as inky black tears fall down his face.

Give me a completely crashing Yandere Mare as he feels them struggling to pull away but unable to even move more than a few inches in their fear-stricken shock. Their weak protest the most pitiful and heartbreaking thing knowing that he’s the cause.

Give me this torturous pain.

But don’t leave it off like that cause I’m a sucker for angst with a happy comfort ending

Give me Yandere Mare singing with a Shakey and cracking voice as he tries to rid of the terrors in their brain and completely eradicate them. Holding tightly to his senpai as they finally stop struggling and taking a slow gulp of air as he feels them shift in his arms. Not fighting. Not trying to getaway. Just there.

Give me Yandere Mares reaction as his lovely little songbird leans up with still wet eyes saying that it’s okay now. They know he would never mean to do that to them on purpose and it’s okay now. They still want him. They’re not pushing away.

Give me the absolute desperation from this quickly broken and tossed back together boy as he clings to them the second they properly wrapped their arms around him. 

Give me his choked sobs and cries as he thought he had lost their love their trust and faith in him but is told the exact opposite. The absolute unbridled joy that will show afterward but for just a bit his need to hold them. To be held by them, to feel their touch on his skin, knowing that they're are still right there with him… Well? Let him indulge himself with this for a bit.

Give me a quiet Mare. One afraid to sing for his senpai after what happened. Not able to let them go for hours after the whole ordeal and begging constantly for forgiveness. Quick to do anything and everything to make it up to them but going quiet when asked to sing.

Absolute puppy eyes and love-struck sighs as he’s simply here existing with them. Relishing in their touches. Melting into their kisses. All but worshiping the precious oh the precious moments he has with them but growing fearful each time they ask him to sing. Never wanting to hurt them again

But slowly…. Overtime…. Being able to breathe and let out a small tune. Encouraged as they sing a slow and soft song and pause for him to join in. And simply sing. Together.


	2. JJ/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yandere JJ Headcanons?)

•You have to know first and foremost, he is a sweet and silent Yandere.

• JJ is also smart and knows that his appeal lies in his charmingly innocent like personality and gentlemanly actions. He will use this to gain the trust of his senpai

•A Yandere JJ isn’t the forceful type but more so manipulative. Now he wants you to completely trust him. Depend on and lean back on him. He won’t often but on occasion will trick you when it comes to simple things. Spending a night in with him. Not going out to so and so’s house alone cause he hasn’t done his research on them just yet and he doesn't want to risk it though he won’t say that part.

•JJ will still ask to court you. Properly with… A bit of a morbid twist. Gifts? Yes yes, your favorite flowers, sweets, lovely dates, the tongue of the bastard that defiled you, love letters depicting just how absolutely precious you look when your sleeping, jewelry if your into that sort of thing, a stuffed animal once or twice. Etc etc etc

•His pocket watch? Yeah. Hypnosis is one hell of a thing and he can and will use it to tell that jerk that insulted you to walk. To walk and keep walking till their feet bleed and they can’t move another inch then to walk some more. And they will.

• He refuses to use it on you though. JJ is still a man of value and virtue and will win your heart fairly. Of course not accounting for the times when he wiped your memory of a traumatic thing you might have found him doing to your boss or that one guy that hit on you or that one girl that insulted you. No worries about thaaaaat!

• Other than that completely submissive to you and you alone in any and every scenario. Tell him to not do something? Ok. Tell him to not cut the tongue out of the waste of space that was catcalling you? “…As you wish, love.”

• Will focus on you and entirely you. What do you want to do what do you want him to do what can he do to make you love him or continue to love him please he wants to know?

•So it’s like normal JJ…. Just cranked up to 11


	3. Anti/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yandere Anti giving reader a straight up human heart)

He totally would!!! 

‘Oh, hearts are a symbol of love? Hm no no they deserve something better than some fakey paper thing. They deserve the real thing which isn’t the easiest to get but proves what I can do for them. What I will do for them.’ basically the thought process there.

Then he legit is knocking on your door. Not the front door no… your bedroom door in the middle of the night and after you’ve fallen asleep. The only noises he makes is the faint white noise of his breathing. So soft you almost don’t notice but the occasional crackle of something glitching let’s you know who’s knocking on your door even though you know you didn’t even give him away inside.

So you hesitate to open the door but do. And am met with an overpowering metallic smell. Antis black shirt is soaked in blood and for a moment you outwardly panic, pulling him in your room saying that that’s a lot of blood from his neck wound and he should just bandage the damn thing or sit still and let you do it!

Which only makes him giggle, yes, giggle. Like a kid on Christmas. So excited over your concern over him and saying just how sweet you are but how you don’t ever have to worry for him. He, in fact, brought a little gift for you!

Which raises a red flag or two because Anti is Anti and he’s not exactly a gift giver. Though nothing prepares you for him to take your hand in his and turn it over palm up so he can place a …. Human looking heart. In your open hand. Still warm and gushing and twitching slightly on occasion.

He’s smiling far too wide to even pretend it’s human as he looks to you with wide waiting eyes only to completely drop his expression the moment you drop the heart and let out a scream.

Oh, he catches the heart of course, with his free hand but tightens his grip on your hand so you can’t pull away.

He’s not mad just confused? He’ll ask if you don’t like his gift? But he thought that hearts were things for love? Would you rather the heart of your enemies? Of the bastards that mess with you? Or one filled with love for so many things one that can truly be a symbol for it. Or something that’s not a human heart? What other bodily organ or limb would you like love!

Oh please, you can even write a list he would be happy to get his hands a little dirty again to find you the perfect gift!


	4. Yandereplier/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yandereplier coming home bloody)

You weren’t quite sure when it started. Or if you wanted it to stop.

On one hand, the people that seemed to make your days all the more frustrating would either run from you or weren’t there anymore.  
On the other hand almost every night you would sit up waiting for them to come home. Covered in red each and every time.

Some nights it was without a doubt the dark shade of fresh blood coating their hands, clothes, arms and even once or twice their face and neck.

Other nights they would make it back to your house before you could notice they had been gone. Bringing you gifts small to large. Some nights a pack of sweet strawberries some nights dark red cherries.

So far the record for the biggest gift though was a cream-colored stuffed bear that held a giant red heart I’m it’s grip. It was almost bigger than you, it made a comfortable seat though. It’s where you sat tonight.

Watching.

Waiting.

Preparing yourself for either the best or worst scenario.

You knew Yan didn’t mean you any harm if anything it was their twisted way of showing their affections. Rid you of the problems of your day to day life and you would be happier. The happier you were the happier they were, so they often said.

Tonight seemed to fall under a questionable scenario as you felt arms wrapped around you from behind the chair you sat in. You would have jumped up had it not been for the metallic smell and the currently almost silent movements from Yan.

You didn’t want to know what they were covered in, you didn’t ask either. you simply let them hold onto you. Knowing that while they would never even think of harming a hair on your head or even raise their voice at you, they were still in their more violent mood and could be set off after some other poor soul should they be provoked at the moment.

They would calm down soon enough with a little help from you of course. Then they would be nothing but a pile of a cuddly Yandere. Begging for your attention once more.

It was just one of those nights.


	5. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi leave an who's name in the comments if you want a lil Yandere prompt for them done

Read the summary. Leave a name, I'll get too it when I'm in the mood to write a little prompted Yandere.

Monster versions of the egos are included and encouraged


End file.
